


Wedding

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony and Peter get married. That's it :)





	Wedding

“Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this man, Peter Benjamin Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Tony smiled down at the boy standing in front of him, honey brown eyes shining with emotion and _holy shit this is actually happening._

“If he’ll have me, then I most definitely do.” grinned Tony, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“And do you, Peter Benjamin Parker, take this man, Anthony Edward Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Oh, I totally do.” said Peter, coughing slightly as his voice cracked.

“Then, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

The tears that had been brimming in Tony’s eyes for the last half an hour finally spilled as he looked down at his boyfr- no, his _husband_.

“Hey, Mr Stark.” he whispered, brushing a stray curl off Peter’s forehead.

“Hey yourself.” Peter smiled, and pulled him down into a kiss, the crowd of friends and family cheering them on.

Peter grinned as they broke apart, wiping at his own damp eyes, before scooping Tony up into his arms, much to the older man’s surprise.

(He let out a rather feminine squeak that he would vehemently deny ever existed, even after several glasses of wine and five hours of dancing.)


End file.
